She's So Gone
by LiTtLeMiSsLoVeLyS
Summary: Lemonade Mouth encounters a problem and it's up to Mo to fix it.  But what if she can't?
1. Chapter 1

Title: She's So Gone

Author: LittleMissLovelys

Summary: Lemonade Mouth encounters a problem and it's up to Mo to fix it. But what if she can't?

Pairings: Charlie/Mo, Wen/Olivia

Rated: Eh T just incase

Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with Lemonade Mouth. Everything belongs to the rightful owner.

A/N: Okay guys. This is my first story. I was watching Lemonade Mouth the other day because I was bored and my life didn't entitle me to do anything cool, and I actually liked it! It was like one of the best frickin' movies ever! It had great music and I was totally blown away! Anyways, let's get back to the point. I was super upset when Charlie and Mo didn't get together because they were just so adorable, so I decided to write this little story. It probably will be a little different from the movie considering I've only been able to see it once and I can't remember all the important details, but it should still be good. I hope you enjoy!

Xx

Mohini ''Mo'' Banjaree hated it when her friends fought. And lately, that's all they'd been doing. Olivia and Wen refused to get along (let alone write a simple song together) and Charlie and Stella just couldn't see eye to eye. Honestly, it had been driving Mo crazy! She tried countless times to make things better but she only seemed to help make it worse. And she really did think she'd be a good psychologist.

Mo couldn't understand it. They were all so close and she knew they all cared about each other, but lately all they could agree on was that they didn't agree. They had a gig coming up in a few days and none of them had agreed on a song. Of course Mo, being the peacemaker that she was, agreed with everyone's ideas and suggested they use all of the songs, but Stella had said she was just trying to avoid making a decision. That was true, but she was also trying to bring her and her friends together again.

They were all acting differently toward her. Even Charlie, who she knew had a major crush on her, refused to look her in the eye or answer her when she was talking to him. She really did deserve it after she literally broke him, but she was trying. Didn't that count for something?

Xx

''I guess your all wondering why I brought you all here.'' Mo started, faltering slightly at the glares everyone was shooting her. She knew she had kind of tricked everyone into coming, but the least they could do was hear her out and stop with the mean looks already!

''No, I'm wondering why the hell you told him to come!'' Olivia shouted, pointing at Wen who was sitting in the chair across from her. Wen scowled at the blonde and stood up.

''I'm not going to stay here if she is!'' He shouted back, taking a challenging step toward the front door.

Olivia stood up too.

''Guys-'' Mo managed to get out before being interrupted again.

''Well, I'm not staying! I can't stand seeing your face any longer!''

''Fine, then leave!''

Wen gestured for Olivia to walk past him and out the front door, but she didn't move a muscle.

''I'm not listening to you!'' She shrieked, plopping back down on the couch next to Charlie.

Wen sat back down too.

''Well, I'm not leaving either!'' He said back, putting his hands behind his head in satisfaction. Olivia glared at him. Charlie and Stella smiled at each other in amusement before remembering they were upset with one another and looking away with a frown. Mo bit her bottom lip.

Maybe an intervention wasn't such a good idea after all.

''Come on guys. We're like a family. We need each other.'' Mo pleaded, looking hopefully at Charlie, who was staring at her with a blank expression. They locked eyes and Mo was convinced that she had been forgiven…..until he looked away.

''Your wrong. I don't need you and I don't need this. I'm out.'' He said, standing up and heading for the door. Mo quickly grabbed his arm as he pushed past her and he glared at her with such hatred, that she almost let go.

''Please, Charlie. Don't- don't do this.'' Charlie set his jaw before ripping his arm away quite violently. Mo almost stumbled at the action and it took all she had not to cry.

''I'm out.'' Charlie repeated before walking out the front door. Mo stared after him until she heard movement from in front of her. She turned to see everyone else getting up to leave.

''No, no. Guys. Please.'' Mo tried, stopping in front of Olivia, who was at the head of the leaving party. She didn't seem to move anyone to tears though. They were all staring at her with cold eyes and in that moment, she knew it was over. She had lost. Tears streamed down her face as she watched Olivia, then Wen walk out the front door. Then, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Stella standing in front of her with a sad smile.

''I'm sorry Mo, but maybe this just wasn't meant to be.'' The other girl said as she turned to leave.

''Wait, Stella.'' Mo begged, her vision becoming blurry as the tears continued to fall. Stella stopped and sighed. ''What about our band? What about our gig? What about us?''

Stella turned around to face Mo with a solemn look. ''It's over Mo. Don't you see? We can't get along and I don't want that to reflect on our band. It's over. It sucks but we all have to deal with it.'' Stella stopped as Mo bowed her head in defeat, her tears hitting the soft tile under their feet. She squeezed the other girl's hand tightly in an attempt to comfort her, but pulled away when she noticed that it wasn't helping. ''Please. It's hard for all of us, but we have to move on. And so do you.'' With that, Stella left just as the others had.

At finally being left alone, Mo sobbed harder, bringing her hands to her face in an attempt to muffle her loud sobs. It failed quite miserably, however, as her mother came into the room with a concerned face.

''Mohini? What is it dear?'' She asked in that motherly tone that Mo hadn't heard in so long. She wrapped her arms around her daughter and all Mo could do was cling to her mother as tight as she could.

''I just lost everyone, mom. Charlie, Olivia, Stella, and Wen. I lost them all.'' Mo sobbed into her mother's Ghagra choli. Mrs. Banjaree held her daughter close and stared over her shoulder at her husband who had just walked in. He was frozen to the spot. He had never seen his daughter so hurt before. His life goal was to make sure he never saw her that way. Mohini was his little girl whether she wanted to be or not and it was breaking his heart to see her so vulnerable.

''Mohini.'' Mr. Banjaree said through clenched teeth. Mo pulled away from her mother to look at her father with wide eyes. Mrs. Banjaree put her arm around her daughter's shoulders, her eyes begging her husband not to say anything too upsetting.

''Did someone do something to you? Was it that Scott boy? Was it Charlie?'' Mr. Banjaree pushed, anger coursing through his body with each word. At that, Mo shook her head so quick, that it looked like she might break her neck.

''No, dad. We just all had a big fight. It's fine.'' Mo lied, attempting to put on a fake smile, but instead pulling off a grimace. As she figured, her dad saw right through her little act. And why wouldn't he? Even she didn't think everything was fine. It was far from fine. If she couldn't convince herself, why did she think she could convince someone else?

''Mohini.'' Mr. Banjaree walked up so that he was standing directly in front of Mo, looking her straight in the face. ''You're a terrible liar. I should know.'' Mo immediately broke down again and threw her arms around her father. Mr. Banjaree was startled at first. He looked up to silently ask his wife what he was supposed to do at moments like this, but she was nowhere to be found.

He looked down at his daughter, his little girl, and his arms instinctively wrapped around her, even though he had never really been put in this situation before. Mo hugged him tighter and Mr. Banjaree didn't think anything felt as good as comforting his little angel when she was upset. All he ever wanted was to be there for her and finally, finally he was.

Xx

A few weeks later…..

Mo had been trying to talk to her 'friends' for weeks, but they had either a) avoided her, b) not returned her phone calls, or c) just plain out gave her the silent treatment. *Cough* Charlie *Cough.*

It was driving her even more insane knowing that because of all the bickering, they had missed their gig. They were scheduled for another the following week, but Mo knew there was no use. She would never get through to her friends and their band was pretty much done for. So much for being heard.

But Mo didn't want to give up so easily. If she did, she wouldn't be able to forgive herself. So, she decided she would have to convince them separately, and she thought she knew just the person to start with.

Xx

The doorbell rang and Wen groaned. He had been lounging on the couch in only his boxers, enjoying the alone time he was getting since his dad took Sydney out to eat, and now he was having to answer the door.

Wen walked up and pulled the door open to reveal Mo. The second to last person he wanted to see at the moment. The first was (you guessed it) Olivia without a doubt.

''Uh, hi.'' He said dully, causing for Mo, who had been facing away, to turn and look at him with wide eyes.

''Geez, do you always answer the door in your underwear? Kids live around here you know.'' She replied, brushing a few strands of her long, brunette hair out of her face.

''I don't feel like talking right now Mo. Sorry.'' Wen made to shut the door, but Mo stopped it with her foot (that hurt like hell!). Wen sighed and let his gaze drop to the ground.

''Wen, I know you don't want things to end like this. You care about this band just as much as any one of us and you care about us. All of us. Even Olivia.''

Wen looked back at Mo and nodded. ''I'm listening.''

Mo fought the urge to smile like an idiot and instead looked Wen straight in the eyes.

''You and Olivia can't get along. Do you know why that is?'' She asked, raising an inquisitive eyebrow. Wen stared at her weirdly for a few seconds before actually thinking about it.

''We can't stand to be around each other?'' He answered, unsure if that was what the Indian girl had wanted to hear. Mo rolled her eyes.

''No! It's because you like each other. You like Olivia and she likes you, Wen. The only reason you guys can't get along is because you have built up feelings that you need to get out. If you just tell her your in love with her, we might be able to bring the band back together. We might be able to be us again.''

Wen looked as if Mo had been speaking Hindi for a few seconds before his face visibly brightened.

''Olivia likes me?''

Mo smiled. ''Yes, doofus. A lot.''

''Then I think it's time to bring Lemonade Mouth back.''

Mo smiled wider and hugged Wen. Maybe things would get better.

Xx

''What do you want?'' Olivia asked coldly, glaring at both Mo and Wen as they stood on her doorstep.

Wen gulped and Mo had to put her hand on his shoulder to get him to regain his composure.

''I uh, I don't want to fight anymore, Olivia.'' He managed to get out. Olivia shut the door in his face.

Wen gave Mo a look.

''Try again, stupid.'' She pushed. Wen stepped back up to the door.

''Wow. What a term of endearment.'' He replied sarcastically, knocking on the door nervously as he did.

Mo and Wen heard an ''ugh!'' from the other side of the door and watched as Olivia reopened the door.

''What! You couldn't just take a hint?'' She snapped, pushing the screen door into Wen's stomach.

''What-ow-what hint?''

''I don't want to see you Wen! I can't! It hurts so much!''

Mo furrowed her eyebrows at Olivia's outburst. She had never been told of anything that happened between Wen and Olivia, but maybe something had.

''What do you mean?''

Olivia put her hand to her forehead, then brought it down quickly.

''God, Wen? Don't you get it? I have feelings for you. I like you. Do I need to spell it out? I-L-I-K-E-Y-O-'' Olivia was cut off by Wen, who shut her up with an extremely passionate kiss that made Mo squeal with excitement.

When they pulled away, Wen smiled at Olivia and put his forehead against hers.

''I-L-I-K-E-Y-O-U-T-O-O.'' He whispered mockingly. Olivia rolled her eyes and leaned forward to kiss him again. His hand went around her waist and her arms wrapped around his neck. And Mo's mouth dropped.

''Guys! This is hardly the time to- are you using tongue? Ew! Come on, we have to get Stella and Charlie back!'' Mo exclaimed, ripping Wen away from Olivia so they weren't actually sharing the same air anymore. Or the same saliva.

''Right.'' Wen said, taking Olivia's hand and following behind Mo.

Xx

''I told you that you guys just had some major sexual tension.'' Stella said after one look at Wen and Olivia, who were holding hands and making googly eyes at each other.

''Stella.'' Mo complained. She was so close to gagging that it wasn't even funny.

''Okay, okay. I'm in.''

''Yes!''

Mo hugged Stella tightly and the other girl laughed and hugged her back.

''So, we have Stella, but there's one problem.'' Wen pointed out, looking down at Olivia, who had her head on his shoulder.

''Charlie.'' She muttered and Wen nodded before kissing her hair. Mo almost emptied her lunch all over Stella's red carpeting.

''What about Charlie?'' She inquired instead.

''He's not going to come back so easily. Especially since the object of his affection rejected him.'' Stella said, having no trouble letting everyone know exactly who she was talking about. Mo sighed and crossed her arms.

''That's not fair. You guys know I'm still trying to get over Scott.''

Wen and Olivia shared a look and Mo rolled her eyes. Stella just twirled around in her desk chair.

''But he loves you Mo. You guys are in the same situation that Olivia and I were in. You should take your own advice.'' Wen advised, bringing Olivia closer to his side (as if that was even possible).

Mo threw her hands in the air.

''But I don't like Charlie like that! He's just a…..he's just a…..'' She trailed off. She honestly didn't know what Charlie was anymore. She couldn't really call him a friend, but it'd be weird to think of him as anything but. Let alone call him her boyfriend. That was just too weird. Right?

''If he's just a friend, then why can't you say it?'' Stella questioned curiously, tilting her head to the side cockily. Mo stuck out her tongue.

''Seriously Mo. I saw the way you looked at him when he walked out today. You love him, I know. You wouldn't of looked so broken up about him quitting if you didn't.'' Olivia added.

Mo looked around the room at her friends and each of them nodded at her. Damn. She was a sucker for the group nod.

Xx

''I knew I'd find you here.'' Charlie looked up suddenly, startled. He was usually alone at the park whenever he went and now, now he was alone with the one girl who managed to break his heart with four words.

''Charlie, we're just friends.''

He looked away after confirming that it was Mo who decided to break him out of his peaceful state.

''Haven't you hurt enough people already?'' He asked icily as she sat down next to him on the bench. Mo sighed.

''Charlie, you can't hold this against me forever. I had a boyfriend.'' She said weakly, noticing the cold person that was now Charlie Delgado. Had she done that?

Charlie scoffed.

''No you didn't. You and Scott had broken up and you still just rejected me straight up.''

Mo put a hand on Charlie's shoulder, but he shook it off.

''I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I hurt you. I just- I wanted things to be simple for once. I wanted my life to be a simple triangle. Family at the top, friends at one end, and a relationship at the other. But with you, that's not how my life would be.''

Charlie looked inquisitively at Mo.

''What would I make it?'' He asked out of curiosity.

''A square. Family at one end, friends on the opposite one, a relationship on another, and a friend who could be more on the last. It was complicated Charlie. I didn't mean to hurt you.'' Mo explained, hoping that Charlie would finally understand.

''But it didn't have to be, Mo. I still love you. I've tried everything. I've deleted all your text messages and recent calls. I've cried a little. I've tried everything, but I can't stop. I've tried avoiding you and giving you the silent treatment, but it hurts even worse because I know that I'm hurting you in the process.''

Mo put her hand on Charlie's cheek and turned his face toward her so she could kiss him. He was surprised at first, but he quickly reciprocated. Mo pulled back a little after that, but Charlie didn't mind. One kiss was enough to help him make it through anything.

''What happened to the girl who thought I was just a friend?'' Charlie asked teasingly. Mo smiled.

''She's so gone.''

Charlie grinned and leaned forward to kiss Mo again, this time pouring everything he had into it. And Mo didn't mind. Everything was as it should be and she didn't think she could ever be happier.

THE END


	2. AN:Explanation please read if confused

Okay guys. I have a bad habit of leaving things off of the A/N and since I don't want to have to take down my story, I'm going to expand on some things here.

I mentioned in the author's note that this story was going to be different than the movie right? I think I did, but anyways. When I wrote that, I meant that I wasn't really going to write it from a Disney Channel perspective considering that there are limitations to what can be put in their shows and movies. I'm actually writing it from a regular teenage perspective. Does that make sense?

Sorry, I really do suck horribly at explaining things. And I'm probably making it worse, but it's worth a try.

I'm going to touch on the characters for a minute. It was kind of hard to keep in their character because I have only seen the movie once, so as you can imagine, I had to expand their personalities a little beyond what they probably were. And just from seeing the movie once, I didn't really catch all the things that made the character them, so I had to really wing that too.

Oh, and if your confused on why everyone was fighting, well you kind of were supposed to be. I didn't really have a lot of time to write this because the weather in my area is crazy and we might be evacuated, so you can also imagine how I didn't want to spend a lot of time explaining.

But I suppose I could do that now.

This story is basically a continuation of the movie. Do you guys remember the scene where Wen and Olivia were having an argument? I don't know where they were, but it was towards the end of the movie. That's why they were mad at each other in this and it escalated further.

Stella and Charlie were mad at each other because they would always disagree on what direction their band should take. They were both trying to be the boss.

This should be quite obvious if you've seen the movie but here goes. Charlie was mad at Mo because she basically broke his heart. He told her he liked her and she told him they were just friends.

And everyone's mad at Mo because she takes up for all of them instead of who she really thinks is right. They're actually not really mad at her. I think they're just taking their anger out on her at most parts.

Anyways, I hope that helped if you didn't understand.

Bye! Thanks for reading!


End file.
